Afterschool Romp
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Having 'fun' inside of an empty classroom. Sebastian x Ciel [*crossdressing*] [*AU*] [*kink*] [*yaoi*]
1. Intro (teaser)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**WARNINGS**_**:**_** Strong language, cross-dressing, strong sexual dialogue, strong sexual situations, and hardcore Yaoi. If you find ANY of these things disturbing or offensive, then I advise you not to read any further.**

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you. **

**Author's Notes: **This is a repost. I originally posted this story this past January. Then, I discontinued the fanfic a couple of months later because I had writer's block. After that, I made the decision to delete it during this past summer because I thought this story was pretty lousy. Now, I'm bringing it back. I don't know if anyone will be interested in this story again or not but I hope the readers will enjoy it.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Afterschool Romp

Intro (teaser)

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

A very angry Ciel Phantomhive was stuck inside of an empty classroom at 3:00 in the afternoon. He was in detention and it was driving him absolutely nuts. The teacher told him to erase the chalkboard which he did, but not without giving the teacher an attitude in return. He always managed to get himself into trouble almost every day in class.

The shoddy eraser did not remove the written material off of the chalkboard. Instead, just smeared the chalk all over place. Seeing this made Ciel quite frustrated.

"Grrr…" Ciel had to use a little more muscle in order to gain some kind of progress in removing the messy dust off completely."Fuck…" Some of the chalk dust was on his short blue plaid pleated skirt. His long cobalt hair that was styled in two high pigtails, bonded with the help of two baby blue ribbons. He wiped his dusty hands off his white short sleeved blouse which was tied in a knot at the bottom, exposing his slender tummy.

It was then he heard a light clacking of approaching footsteps. Someone was heading towards the direction of his classroom. Then the door slowly opened with a loud creak.

"Well, well, well. I cannot believe whose here." A sensually deep voice crooned mischievously, causing goose bumps to rise on Ciel's skin. Ciel turned around to see none other than Sebastian Michaelis standing at the wore uniform that was identical to Ciel's. Both of their hairstyles matched as well. However, he wore a pair of black thigh high PVC leather-like stiletto boots. A lot of people would consider what he donned against the proper dress code but he did not give a fuck. He wore what he wanted to wear. He looked absolutely sexy.

After a few seconds of visually acknowledging Sebastian's presence through gawking, he quickly turned his attention back to the chalkboard. A pale blush appeared on his face. He could almost hear his heartbeat throb in his ears; that's how hard it was pounding. It was one indicator of how much he was excited. His other 'indicator' was quite difficult to hide, especially with him wearing such a short skirt and skimpy panties.

Phantomhive was so preoccupied with the thought of Sebastian that he carelessly scrubbed the eraser all over the board with no sense of direction whatsoever. "What in the hell are you doing here this late after school?" Ciel arched one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

Sebastian just slammed the door shut before swiftly turning the lock. He wanted to make sure that no one was able to enter during the time that they were in that same room together. "I'm glad that you've asked. I just so happened to have detention as well."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ciel gulped.

"No. I am not." Sebastian casually took a seat in the teacher's big comfortable gray cushion rolling chair. Then he extended his legs outward before resting them on top of the teacher's desk.

Ciel slowly approached him. "What in the hell did you do?" He rolled his eyes, pretending not to care.

"Oh. I'm not telling." Sebastian pressed his index finger against his lips and winked towards Ciel's direction. There was a good chance that he had done something mischievous on purpose just to be in the same detention with Ciel. Could this possibly be some kind of a setup? Perhaps.

"Whatever." Ciel bent over to pick up a gum wrapper. Sebastian's crimson eyes scoped his entire ass. His cute little bottom looked very tight and small. Suddenly, a lump began to swell underneath his skirt.

"Just don't even talk to me. I'm not in the mood for any of your crap today." Ciel picked up another gum wrapper before throwing both of them into the waist basket in the corner of the room.

That huge bulge of Sebastian's threatened to show itself underneath his skirt. As he stood up, he tried to be slick and made and attempt to push his erection back down. It did not work to well. The bulge grew even harder when it touched it. He wanted to show Ciel but he did not want to make him faint. He knew what he was working with but it was not the right time to flaunt it just yet. After attempting to 'straighten' himself out, he sat back down. "Don't play that game with me Ciel Phantomhive. I know you are just jumping out of your skin just to see me."

Ciel just sucked his teeth. "TCH! You are so full of it. You know that right?" He pushed the some of the desk back in order in a straight line. He wanted to do something to keep himself busy.

"You're such a bitch and you're right. I am full of _it_." Sebastian looked at Phantomhive with a sneaky grin. His hand patted his cock as if it was a very precious possession to him. "Stay down. Not yet." There was a wet spot that was forming in his panties. He just shrugged it off. It's not like he wanted to stop it anyway. Instead, he just took his finger tips and traced them outside of the fabric, feeling every detail of the moisture of his restrained erection.

Ciel slammed a chair down to the floor.

—_**BANG!**_**—**

"What in the hell did you say?"

"I said that you are such a bitch. Why don't you calm yourself down? Sit down and shut the fuck up." Sebastian wanted to get Ciel all riled up. There was something very entertaining and sexy whenever Ciel lost his cool.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GOD DAMN IT! WATCH YOUR TONE WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!" Ciel's head snapped up and chucked the chalk dust packed eraser at Sebastian.

Sebastian simply reached his hand up and caught he easer before it had the chance to hit him in the face. "You're so feisty. Maybe I should do something to calm you down myself."

"I would like to see you try that. Please, I'm begging you to put your hands on me you son of a bitch and see what happens." Ciel slowly approached him and stood firm with his hands at his sides. Sebastian nonchalantly stood up from the chair with his taller body towering over Ciel.

"I'm standing right here. Do your worst." Sebastian just chuckled at Ciel's flustered appearance. He must admit, he sure looks cute in that uniform.

_So pretty…so appetizing…_

There was nothing that Sebastian would love more than to bent his little body over that desk and make him squeal like the little bitch that he was.

"Don't tempt me." Ciel failed in giving him a hard shove. Sebastian was like a wall. Ciel's pushes did not deter him, not even a tiny bit.

"Why are you so angry? Don't you want to spend time with me? Maybe we could have some fun while we're here. We may as well since we'll be stuck in this classroom together for a whole hour"

"What kind of 'fun' do _you_ suggest?" Ciel sneered and turned his back towards him. He was headed for his desk but a rough jerk of the arm caught him off guard. He almost tripped backwards but fell into the arms of a very enthralled Sebastian.

"Do you really have to ask?" Sebastian trapped Ciel's smaller body into his arms and pulled him towards him.

Ciel stared up at him with a rosy blush across his round face. "W-wh-wh-what d-d-do think you're doing?" He watched Sebastian's hand slide down his bare stomach. His touches left a tingling sensation that almost drove him over the edge. A bulge threatened to tear through his own white panties.

"My Ciel, I'm just having fun. I'm sure you will too. I guarantee it." Sebastian's handsome face slowly inched closer to Ciel's.

Phantomhive's heart felt like it was thrashing against his chest in anticipation for Sebastian's next antics.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE: **I have the second, third, and fourth part saved but I want to know if anyone wants me to continue. Please, send me a review or a PM on your thoughts on this story. **  
**

Thank you :)


	2. Part II

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Afterschool Romp

Part II

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Before his hand had the chance to touch any part of his erection, he flinched back. _'I can't let him see what he's doing to me.'_ Damn that skirt straight to hell! Curses! If it wasn't so short, he would have been able to hide it away from sight. There had to be a way to divert Sebastian's attention from him by some means. So, he came up with a plan to wave him off though physical confrontation.

"There's no need to put up a fight. I just want us to be friends. Do you want to be my friend?" He twirled his own long black inky locks in between his fingers.

Ciel threw a crumpled paper ball at Sebastian's chest. "Psh! No. I don't want to be your 'friend.' You're just a fucking pervert."

Sebastian's eyes widened with what Ciel said to him. He placed his right hand on his chest in feign shock. "Why would you think that I'm a pervert?" He threw the paper ball right back at Ciel. "Heh…"

Ciel picked up a sharpened pencil in attempts to stab him in his arm. "Friends do not kiss, rub, grind or try to have sex with each other. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want you. Is that such a terrible thing?" Sebastian caught Ciel's wrists and twisted it, making the pencil fall out of his hand.

Ciel could not outright admit his same desire to him. He would not submit to that devious bastard so easily. "Oh, don't try getting me involved with your dirty minded schemes. I will fight you before you ever have the chance to make me fall into your trap."

He grabbed one of Ciel's pretty blue pigtails."You'll give into me in one way or another. You are either going to submit to me, or I'm going to have to take it. The choice is yours but choose wisely."

"You want to fight? Well, let's fight then." Ciel shoved a desk to the side. The bottoms of the desk legs scrapped against the linoleum floor, creating a screeching noise. "It's nothing but space and opportunity. There's no one to stop us." Ciel held one fist towards his chin with the other one in a prepped hooking position. "Let's go. I'm tired of you." He took his first swing. Sebastian simply dodged it. Ciel took another swing and Sebastian just flawlessly evaded that blow.

"Put your hands down. You do not know what you are doing."

"Get away from me!" Ciel tried to kick him in the shins but he tripped over Sebastian's booted foot. He landed on the ground hard.

—_**THUD**_**—**

"Owwwwwww. Fuck..." He quietly cursed at his clumsiness to himself. Michaelis was amused from that pitiful display alone. His mockery clearly infuriated Ciel. There was no time for whining. He had to get back up and try again.

Next, Ciel tried to slip a chair in front of Sebastian to trip him up but Sebastian just kicked it out of the way with ease. He never missed a single beat.

This entire chasing game was considered some kind of 'foreplay' between the two of them. Ciel failed miserably in his attempts in playing up to this façade of hating Michaelis.

"Can you just talk to me without attacking me?"

There was an obvious sexual tension between the two of them that seemed to grow more every time they exchanged some type of assault.

"Can you kiss my ass? I don't have anything to say to you."

"Baby, you did not have to ask me. I was going to do it anyway." Sebastian's palm quickly gave him a swift pop across the ass. It stung so damn good but he wasn't going to let Sebastian have the satisfaction of deriving pleasure from him just yet. Ciel was going to make him 'fight for it.'

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arms and gave them one twist. Then after he did that, his long arms interlocked with Ciel's and maneuvered them above his head, placing him in a headlock position. "Say my name."

"What?" Ciel grunted. "I will do no such th**—**AHHH! OW! OHHHH!" He squeaked. The pressure that was being placed upon his neck, arms and shoulders caused him to feel pain.

"Say my name, baby." Sebastian added slight pressure.

"Seba…sti..an…" The pain made Ciel feel vulnerable. His name escaped his lips in a quiet whimper.

"Oh, I know that you can say it much louder than that." More pressure was applied. There was slight cracking sound when he tightened his hold.

Ciel could not take it anymore. The ache was too much. "_**SEBASTIAN!**_" His cries of pain echoed into the empty classroom air.

A slight creamy sensation gushed in his panties. He had let himself cum just a tad. It was way too early for him to let all of himself loose. "_Mmm~_" Ciel's sweet painful moans were like music to his ears. Those moans should have been louder. "Yes baby. Very good." He gotten off from seeing little Phantomhive in pain. Ciel was shoved down onto the floor.

What a damn sadist Sebastian was. He had only just begun.

"I do not want to hurt you. Like I've said before, I only want to be your friend."

A hurting and panting Ciel slowly gotten up off the floor. He cracked his shoulders while stretching both of his arms out. "FUCK YOU!" Phantomhive did a foolish thing in turning his back on him. This mistake would cost him dearly. The boy was oblivious to what would be in store for him next.

"You have no idea what you have done. Do you?" Sebastian's deep calm tone was haunting.

When Ciel turned back around, he saw Sebastian on top of the teacher's desk. He slowly crawled on his knees, eyeing Ciel as if he was a hungry beast waiting to feast on its prey. Ciel flinched again as to what he just witnessed. Fear caused his body become still.

It looked quite frightening to watch Sebastian change his previous cool and nonchalant demeanor into a wicked one. He was anxious to feed his dark, lustful and insatiable appetite. The games and all of those extra unnecessary tiffs were going to come to an end.

Both of his vermillion eyes glinted fiercely. Their color had changed in a matter of seconds. The tint of his hypnotizing orbs glowed in a bright amethyst purple.

"I want you NOW. I am not going to wait any longer. You have stalled me out far too long." The side teeth of the frontal portion in his mouth grew into small sharp fangs. "You're all mine. I have you and you're not going to get away from me."

In Ciel's mind, he was kicking himself in the ass so hard for bring Sebastian to that point. He had never seen this side of him ever before. He would regret that he dared to provoke him in such a way. _'What in the hell have I gotten myself into.'_ He swallowed a hard lump down his throat in a slow gulp.

This man seemed to have Ciel under some kind of spell when his eyes gave him such a carnal look. He crooked his index finger to beckon the boy closer to him. "Come on over to me. Submit to me. I know you want me. Give up, baby." He whispered deeply. His shoulders heaved up and down slowly. His lips slowly curled up into a smirk.

The empty classroom was going to become his own personal playing space for what he was going do to Ciel. So many tools to choose from and such a huge space to move around in.

**-0-0-0-**


	3. Part III

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Afterschool Romp

Part III

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

"Sebastian, what has gotten into you? What the hell is going on? Tell me." Ciel wanted to run but he couldn't. It would be a dangerous thing if he did because Sebastian would just end up chasing him down anyway. He was stuck. Besides the fear, there was a slight inkling of curiosity as to what he would do next. In a way, he wished to discover and delve in deep into that raw lustful side of Sebastian.

"Don't deny me. I'm waiting for you. I'm ready for you now." Sebastian slowly crawled around on the desk on his hands and knees. He ran his tongue across his lips. "Why can't you admit your true feelings for me? I can see right through your pathetic tough act." The leather stiletto boots creaked deliciously with every move he made. "Why don't you come over here and talk to me?"

"Fine." Ciel cautiously walked over to Sebastian. He was on guard and had to be prepared for anything that might come his way. He was so afraid for his safety. "What do you want to talk about?" He whispered in a gentle voice, hoping that it would sooth Sebastian's inner savage beast. He did not want to provoke his sinister part even further. There was no telling what he would have done if he were to truly snap.

"What do you want to talk about?" The cobalt haired boy stood still in front of him. Sebastian sat down on top of the desk and crossed one leg over the other. What beautiful long legs he had. They seemed to go on for days. Ciel reached over to him to run a hand up the raven haired man's smooth thighs.

"I want you to tell me something? I want to know how much you desire me. Do not lie. I can spot a liar from a mile away." Sebastian uncrossed his legs to allow Ciel to feel underneath his skirt. His clothed bulge grew harder when Phantomhive began playing with it gently.

Ciel's exhaled deeply. "I don't know where to begin. I sometimes have wild dreams about you. When I dream, I can almost hear myself screaming your name while you're fucking me because you feel so good. Then while you're fucking me hard, I'm keep jerking myself. Your mouth and teeth biting me hard on both of my nipples till they almost bleed. Then you tie me up, and bend me over. You take your time in teasing me by using your tongue. That moist tongue moves up my—I'm getting very wet just thinking about it." Ciel placed his hands in between his legs and clamped them shut.

Sebastian's eyes widened in genuine wonder by Ciel's confession. He was rendered speechless.

"I've been having my eyes on you for the longest. I did not want to tell anyone of the fantasies I've been having about you. Especially to not you Sebastian. It would be too embarrassing. I was afraid that you would laugh at me…maybe been reject me. It would hurt too much for you reject me." Ciel whispered. Ten of his teasing fingers tickled underneath the rim of the white delicate panties. "I know I can't make you like me…"

"But I already like you. So, you do not have to worry about anything." Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's hand to guide it to where he wanted him to touch him.

"Light my fire now."

"Could you repeat that for me, Ciel?" One thin black eyebrow arched. He wanted to hear his request one more time. It fed his ego.

"I said: "Light…" Ciel caressed his hands around Sebastian's waist. "…my…" His hands then brushed underneath his tied up white blouse, fingers feeling around his hardening nipples. "…fire…" Those hands traveled down to his solid toned abdomen. "…now." It felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He took his own hand and squeezed Sebastian's sac firmly. _'So full…'_ He pulled on the fabric of the white undergarments. "I feel comfortable now." He managed to calm himself down. He wasn't as scared of Sebastian as he was before. They were both on the same mindset.

Sebastian looked up at the clock on the wall. Detention would be over soon. Such a shame. Why could the duration be longer? He would have to make due and be quick about it. "I will do just that for you, Ciel Phantomhive. Now, kiss me." Sebastian cupped Ciel's chin. Ciel looked up at him. The beat of his heart quickened. He blushed madly after giving him a small peck on the lips. The kiss was simple and sweet but it lacked passion. He was nervous so he hasn't had a clue as to what he was doing. Sebastian could sense that Ciel still felt shy.

"Are you still afraid of me? If you were comfortable with me, then you shouldn't have to hold back." Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek with the back of his hand to soothe him. He wanted to be gentle with Phantomhive to woo him in before he turned brazen. Being gentle and soft wasn't his in his sexual forte but he was very good at deception and manipulation.

"Okay…" Here goes nothing. Ciel was nervous to try that kiss again.

Sebastian saw Ciel's lips inch closer to his. He did not waste any time devouring him. He was the natural aggressor in this situation. "Mmm~" He crushed his lips onto his, tongue forcefully pushing its way back into the young man's mouth. "Give me that tongue." A small lustful groan of escaped his throat. It couldn't be helped. It was fun in making the boy fall into his hands. Ciel coyness was so delicious to him. His tongue slowly massaged his. Soon, both of their tongues moved hungrily against each other's slowly.

"Woah…Sebastian…" Ciel was able to breathe once he escaped that heated kiss. _'Yum…mmm.'_ He licked his lips. "You're really good at this…"

"I'm just getting started." Sebastian slowly parted his legs and pulled up his plaid pleated skirt. Those lacy white panties weren't enough to contain his huge throbbing cock. It was bunched and folded behind the scant amount of fabric. The panties soon came off.

Ciel slowly blinked his eyes with awe while he pulled Sebastian's panties down his legs. "Why in the hell did you even bother wearing these? Are you kidding me? You know you are way too large for these pairs." Without thinking, he tightly grabbed Sebastian's bulge. He was craving the dick so much. He couldn't keep his hands off of it.

"They make me feel sexy. They're so soft and pretty." The devilish stud squirmed his body around playfully. "Do you find me sexy, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel wanted to say yes but he just nodded slightly. Sebastian took that body movement as him being unenthusiastic.

"**I SAID DO YOU FIND ME SEXY!** **TELL ME!**" Sebastian suddenly roared. His voice boomed off the walls, creating vibration that shook the entire room. He took his hand, placed it on the back of Ciel's head, pushing it towards his erection.

Ciel pulled the panties off before the hard dick sprung out from its constraints. "Yes. I do." Sebastian's loud and commanding tone turned him on a great deal. His own dick throbbed rapidly.

"Good bitch. Good answer." Sebastian's voice lowered with that eerie crooning tone once again. "Pleasure me." He slapped his cock against Ciel's lips. "I want to see you swallow me whole."

Ciel slowly parted his lips and closed them around the leaking tip. The dribbles of his pre-cum tingled his taste buds. It was better than he expected. He desired more.

His head bobbed up and down quickly in between Sebastian's milky thighs. "Oh yes. Suck it."

"You taste so fucking good. I wanted to do this to you for so long now. I want it so bad." Ciel shamelessly breathed out his response. As soon as he caught his breath, he slid the shaft back into his wet warm mouth.

"Fuck Ciel..." Sebastian rolled his hips back and forth. He was practically fucking little Ciel in the mouth. "You're lips feel like heaven. Keep going. Keep sucking on me."

Ciel did not mind being skullfucked the way he did. As a matter of fact, he took great pleasure in it.

"That's right, suck my cock. You are such a little slutty princess. You truly are." Sebastian threw his had back and allowed pleasure to take over his body. "I'm going to cum."

Once Ciel heard this, he sucked on him harder. His tongue roughly rotated greedily around his slippery shaft

"Oh…oh fuck…yes…mmm…OH…OOOOH~!" The handsome raven haired fellow felt himself twitch inside of his mouth. His vermillion eyes were clouded with pleasure. "Yes…ooooh…fuck…suck me…I'm close…I'm cumming…I'm going to cum…yes..yes…YES!" His mouth was gaped open to release short needy pants each time Ciel licked him. "Ciel…"

Ciel's mouth was soon filled with hot cum. He took his time in swallowing every drop of it.

"Lick it up." Sebastian's hands tugged on Ciel's hair. Ciel used his tongue to clean the cum off of the shaft. "That's my baby." He bit the corner of his lips to stifle another oncoming moan. "Yes Ciel. Yes. I fucking love you for that one. Come here." Sebastian pulled Ciel up by the collar and smashed his lips onto his. His arms greedily embraced his body. "Very good. You've done so well." He moaned in between kisses.

"Thank you." Ciel felt so proud of himself that he was able to bring pleasure to the person he admired for a long time.

Sebastian petted the top of Ciel's head as if he were one of his beloved kittens. "From now one, we are going to get a bit rougher."

"That's just fine by me. I want it rough. I can take it."

"Don't get too cocky. Today, I'm still going to go easy on you because you are new to me." Sebastian sneered at Ciel's unexpected confidence. '_Foolish bitch will not even know what hit him by the time I get through with him_.' He licked his lips again.

"I'm not going to give it up to you so easily. I'm going to make you beg first. If you even dare to disobey or back sass me, I will have no problem in punishing you." Sebastian reached over to the chalk board and grabbed the long wooden pointer. "Bend over my lap."

Anxiously, Ciel threw his body across his lap. He was facing downward, still wearing his panties, ass in the air.

Sebastian evilly grinned down at him. "You better scream real loud too." He drew his hand back with pointer in hand, winding the stick in between his fingers. "Tell me how bad you want it!" He slapped the stick across his ass once.

The stick landed on his skin with a sharp pop. "**I WANT YOU SO BADLY! I HAVE TO HAVE YOU!**" Ciel squealed piteously under the blow.

"Are you my bitch?" Sebastian spanked him across the ass again.

Ciel let out a screech. "**YES! I AM YOUR FUCKING BITCH!**" He felt the stinging sensation burn intensely from the second hit.

"Tell me that I am the best lover that you will ever have." Sebastian smacked his ass two times for that one.

"**YOU ARE THE BEST LOVER THAT I WILL **_**EVER**_** HAVE!**" The pain was throbbing yet it hurt so fucking good.

"Get your ass on the desk." Sebastian carried him up by the waist, got up and slammed the boy onto the desk.

Ciel groaned when his back hit the desk hard.

Sebastian held the wooden pointer over his shoulder. "Lift up your skirt."

"What?" Ciel sat up with a puzzled look on his face.

"**PULL THE SKIRT UP!**" One blow landed on Ciel's right thigh. "Pull that fucking skirt up and let me see if it looks sexy." Sebastian was being so fucking bossy. It was wise for Ciel to not even think about talking back to him for there would be much painful consequences. "Pull it out and fucking rub yourself for me." He could hear his heartbeat once he pressed his ear against his chest. It was about time. "Roll your fingers around your nipples and imagine it is my tongue."

Ciel reached into his own moist panties, pulling out his dick. His right hand slowly piped up and down his shaft rapidly; thumb pushing against the tiny hole. "Mmm. Like this, Sebastian?"

Sebastian chuckled at the display. "Yes...just like that."

Ciel then rubbed own his chest, pinching his nipples tightly. "Do you like it like that?"

"That's exactly how I like it." Sebastian praised him quietly. "What a good boy you are."

"Please lick me?" Ciel elevated his hips, spreading his legs apart far and wide to reveal his tight pink hole to him. "I want to feel your tongue inside of me. I know that it would feel so fucking good if you do it."

"Beg for my tongue bitch." Sebastian slapped the pointer against his right thigh. The wooden stick was then rubbed around the reddened mark. "I want to hear you beg for my tongue. Tell me how much want it."

"Please..." Ciel started to pant. "Please, I want your fucking tongue in me." He hurriedly pushed his own two fingers inside of his hole. The tips of his digits wondered around until he felt something soft for him to touch. He pressed it and it gave him a sensation that just sent his heart pumping in overdrive. "Fuck! Please. Please! I want you to lick me real good."

The raven haired man parted Ciel's legs wider apart. The tip of Sebastian's tongue dragged upward towards his balls. Then the tip went back down again near the hole. With more pressure, his tongue was able to slide right inside of his hole.

"Oh fuck yes. Just like that." Ciel clamped his opening around his tongue firmly.

Sebastian's lips latched onto the quivering opening. "Mmm...yeah..." The long pink skillful tongue flickered along the crack.

Ciel cupped his sac and pulled it up for him to have some space for his tongue to play around freely. "You drive me fucking crazy. Please, just touch me. I don't care where. Just touch me. Suck me. Make me cum. I know I'm being slutty right now but I don't care. I want to be your slut because you make me hot." Ciel was practically writhing.

"**DO NOT CUM YET!**" Sebastian quickly pulled back and smacked him across the other thigh. The stick left at thin red mark across the skin of both butt cheeks.

"I'm not cumming." Phantomhive squeezed his thighs tightly together so Sebastian couldn't see that he actually was. "I cannot hold out for much longer. Please. I need it right now. Give me what I need…I can't wait."

"Now you know how it feels when you have to wait. Oh the irony." Sebastian shook his head, snickering at the boy. He pulled the desk draw open and took out a small bottle of baby oil. "Teacher won't need this anymore." He mumbled under his breath. The bottle was almost empty. He used the remaining portion of it to squeeze some on his hands and cock. The oil that was on his hands was used to lube up Ciel's hole. "I sure hope you are ready for me, baby." He held his cock firmly and steadily. He was going to give him a good pounding.

Ciel's panties were ripped off.

One of Sebastian's hands held one of Ciel's legs before lifting it up. "You're mine." Slowly, he slid himself into his smaller body. When he did so, Ciel shivered uncontrollably. The hole kept resisting him. Ciel decided to tease him just a bit.

"Ooooh~ Don't deny me like that. Open up." Sebastian tried to push the tip of his throbbing cock inside of him again. Ciel trembled as he felt himself being stretched open. It stung do badly. The puckered opening was stretched wider. "Oh...shit...You are so tight. Fuck." He groaned loudly.

"Shit..." Ciel squirmed, feeling complete discomfort from the slow insertion of the monster cock. One of his legs was lifted and thrown over Sebastian's shoulder for easier access. "Fuck...S-S-Seb..as..AHHH!" He felt so fucking huge when he rocked his cock in and out of him.

"Mmm~ Take it. Feel me enter you inch by inch." Sebastian pushed himself further inside of him. A small squelching sound took place once he completely sheathed his entire erection into his ass. His jet black bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat.

"OH~!" A long gasp shook out of Phantomhive when the dick was pulled out just enough for him to see the thick base. He looked down to see what it looked like. Damn, the cock was glossed so beautifully. It turned him on even more to know it was actually pumping in and out of him. "Oh yes. Fuck me...HARD!"

The sounds of their wet slapping meeting against each other's hips bounce off the walls and all around the classroom. Sweat, oil and bodily fluids sprinkled around them with each hard thrust inflicted against Ciel's backside.

Sebastian left Ciel's body flushed and trembling. He was satisfied of his work and wanted to delve deeper into him. The rhythm of his breathing pattern increased as he looked at Ciel with unspoken lust. His writhing, moaning, and his body… Everything about Phantomhive made him so excited. He climbed onto the desk and laid right behind him. One of his long legs was wrapped around Ciel's legs and hips.

The younger one felt Sebastian stomach pressed against his back, their bodies aligned with each other perfectly.

Sebastian stroked back and forth over and over again. Ciel's pretty blue eyes began to fog. Sebastian could not hold it anymore. So, he slowed his pace down again, this time, he's making Ciel lie on his side. "Take that big cock of yours and slide it right into my tight hot ass." Ciel pushed his behind against Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian started to groan as he felt his cock throb; he laid on his side and behind Ciel. "Help me with this one baby…" He said, almost reaching that point but he still wanted more.

Sebastian slid his erection in between Ciel's legs before sliding it in between his cheeks. Ciel helped pushed it inside further. Sebastian held Ciel's waist as he slow motioned himself back and forth once again.

Every nerve in Ciel's body felt an exciting electrifying sensation. He was about to release right this very moment and so was Sebastian. Sebastian pulled his dick out and all of his thick white fluids were sprayed onto his adorable little lover's flesh. Ciel came so hard. Some of it ended up splattering all over the desk and floor. Both of their milky climaxes were on each other's bodies. The whole thing went by so fast. Both of them were in a rush. The hour was just about over.

"That was very good. I had fun. Did you?" Sebastian grabbed a few tissues from the tissue box from the desk draw to clean up the mess that they had both made.

"I sure did." Ciel gently wiped away the fluids from his mouth, stomach, thighs and bottom. "I should be going now. I hope I can see you again tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Sebastian slyly winked. His long fingers combed through Ciel's long navy pigtails. Ciel mirrored his movement, doing the same thing to his long jet black pigtails. They were so enamored with one another. It was so sad that it had to end so soon.

It was funny how time flew when they were having their fun. Detention wasn't so boring after all. Ciel hoped that he would have detention with Sebastian at another time somewhere soon in the near future. "Don't tease me." Ciel gave him a pout.

"You're so cute." Sebastian thought he looked absolutely precious when he made that face. "My little slutty princess."

Ciel wanted to punch Sebastian directly in his handsome face for giving him such an awful name of endearment. He did not appreciate that label too much.

Sebastian took notice on how upset Ciel was becoming from the way his body tensed and flushed. "Relax baby." He leaned into Ciel's face before brushing his lips against his. "I was only joking. Do you forgive me?"

Ciel turned his face away. "I guess so."

'_Fucking brat.'_

**-0-0-0-**


	4. Part IV

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Afterschool Romp

Part IV

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**_THE NEXT DAY_**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Throughout the whole time that Ciel was in one of his classes, he constantly fidgeted around in his seat. One of his hands fiddled with his cock underneath his desk. '_Fuck…I need to get out of here._' He tried crossing his legs. That approach did not work out to well. The chaffing between his thighs only made things worse. He hardly slept the night before. When he did have the chance to sleep, he kept having one of those erotic dreams about Sebastian. It was so good that he suddenly found himself waking up in the bed moist and covered with his own fluids.

Those enticing visions of him and Michaelis were a difficult effort to overlook completely. Any sudden movements would probably cause him a lifetimes worth of embarrassment. The naughty thoughts kept disrupting him all throughout the entire class session. He was impatient for that moment to meet with Sebastian again.

Enough was enough. Phantomhive asked the teacher to be excused from the class. He needed to find some way to relieve himself from the tension that was building up since the early hours of the morning. At first, he wanted to jack off in class but, it would be considered filthy and disrespectful, not to mention indecent. The bathroom would do just fine. As soon as the teacher gave him permission to leave, Ciel bolted out of the door. Some of his classmates were confused and concerned for him. The others just snickered and sneered amongst their peers underneath their breaths.

The long hallways were empty and quiet. That was good thing on his part. He did not have to deal with the hustle and bustle of hallway traffic with the other students.

Sebastian was sitting inside of the principal's office because he recently gotten into an altercation with a fellow student. He just sat there, feeling bored and anxious. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of Ciel passing the door through his swift peripheral vision. He got up, walked to the door and tapped on the glass window, hoping to capture Ciel's attention.

"Huh?" Ciel walked towards the source of the noise. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the striking ebony haired young man blowing kisses at him.

"What the hell…?"

Sebastian exhaled against the glass, a small patch of fog appeared right in front of his mouth.

Ciel attempted to walk past the office, ignoring his signals. Then he heard a much louder banging noise coming from the office. For a second time, he walked back to the door only to see Sebastian giving him a smirk. He watched Sebastian made beckoning gestures with his fingers.

"No." He shook his head and walked off.

"Pssst. Pssst. Ciel. CIEL!" Sebastian whispered out to him in the halls. Ciel's ears perked up by the sound of his name being called. Sebastian stepped out of the principal's office for a second to drag Ciel inside along with him. Once they reentered the office, he locked the door so that no one could get in.

Ciel rapidly looked around the area to see if the coast was clear. He felt relieved once he noticed that they were the only two in there. "What are you doing in there? What in the fuck did you do this time?"

"Do not worry about the reason as to why I am here in this damn office. How are you doing? Did you miss me?" In such a possessive manner, Sebastian wrapped both of his long arms around the boy's body and held his head close to his chest. The little precious one was his and there's nothing that anyone can or will do about it.

Ciel was taken aback on the fact that Sebastian wanted him so quickly. He had the feeling that this situation was going to be a repeat of their time in detention that took place the other day. "What fuck are you doing?!" He whispered harshly at him, trying to wiggle his way out of the tight hug.

"You said that you wanted to see me again. Shall we finish were we left off?" Sebastian pushed his body against Ciel's, closing the small gap in between them.

"What? I don't know. It seems kind of risky. Right here in the office? What if the principal catches us? We'll get into so much fucking trouble!" Ciel himself pulled back some because he felt apprehensive.

Sebastian leaned down to his ear, lips brushing against it. "You need to stop worrying so damn much. Just trust me on this. No one is going to come in. I will make sure of that. Even if the principal were to come back into his office, I'm sure that he will enjoy our 'show'." He grinned lecherously.

Ciel helplessly moaned when he felt Sebastian touched his wet panties underneath his skirt. His big blue beautiful eyes widened at the sensation.

The thrill of getting caught in the act seemed extremely appealing. It felt exciting to Sebastian. In a way, he expected the principal to walk in on them.

"No. I can't. I just want to get out of here." Ciel scurried behind the principal's desk.

"Don't make me chase you around this office." Sebastian slowly stalked Ciel around the table.

"It's just not right you damn pervert!" Ciel picked up a small paperweight and threw it. "We can't just fuck in here. It would be too weird."

"Fine." With just a single stomp, Sebastian crushed the paperweight in half underneath his stiletto heels. "Since you don't want to play along with me. I'm going to jerk off right in front of you and you will have no choice but to sit there and watch me." He threw himself against the front desk and leaned his body back slightly. Once his own skirt was lifted, he pulled the material of his panties to the side. His large hand began pumping his shaft with slow strokes.

Ciel was shocked. "What the fuck—STOP THAT _**NOW!**_ Get off the desk." He angrily warned him through gnashed teeth. "Crazy bastard. Why do you always do this to me?"

Sebastian groaned, shaking his head. "Fuck you. I'm not going to stop until you give in to me. Trust me; I could let out a huge load that will go just about everywhere, including on you. Let's just say I have my own way of leaving my mark." His index finger twirled around the head of the cock.

Ciel only blushed at his brazen stance. "You wouldn't."

Sebastian jerked himself at a faster pace. "Oh yes, I would. Try me."

"You are just so fucking _**EVIL!**_ Damn you!" Ciel felt his cock grow erect by the display alone.

* * *

**ENDING NOTE:** I will try to come up with a decent fifth chapter in the near future. Thank you all very much for reading. :D


	5. Moving On

Hello everyone.

I have very sad news.

I am going to quit writing for this site.

I've noticed that the site is taking down stories with explicit material. So, I'm probably going to delete all of my stories by the end of next week. I've deleted a couple of fics already. I feel like my freedom here to write whatever I want has been limited. I don't want to stress myself out by worrying about whether or not my stories might offend someone to the point where they have to take it down. So, that discouraged me to write anything.

Plus, I have lost a lot of inspiration to write. I had planned out a very spicy and sexy future chapters for Afterschool Romp but they are scrapped.

I've planned out alot of new one-shots and new fics but they will never come to pass. A lot of the same issues (personal/health) keeps resurfacing and keeps on knocking me back. Every time I take one step forward, it seems that I always go 1000 steps back and it gets frustrating. I love writing and creating new ideas but all of that is going to be put on the back burner for a while until I can figure out how to get back on my feet.

I'm not sure if I will repost my stories on another website. I'm still thinking about it but I don't know if anyone wants to even read my work. The quality of my writing has gone down immensely.

If anyone has any questions, comments and/or concerns, then please leave me a PM.

Thank you all for being so supportive of me and I apologize if I may have upset anyone. I hope you all will forgive me and know that I appreciate and love each and everyone of you for sticking right by me.


	6. transition

Right now, I'm making a transition on to three other websites. One is _Archive of Our Own_, another one is_ Livejournal_ and the other one is DeviantArt

My user name for _**Archive of Our Own**_ is: Nova_Gem

The user name for _**Livejournal**_ is: nova_gem

The user name for _**DeviantArt**_ is: xNovaGemx

The links to my pages are on my profile page. My email address is listed on my profile page as well if anyone wants to get in touch with me.

I've used LJ on and off for about 6 or 7 years.

I still have a lot of setting up to do. I should be updating brand new and never before seen chapters for PUSH and PULL, Sinister Aficionado, Afterschool Romp and Reveries on those sites very soon.

Right now, I feel uncertain about this transition as far as success is concerned. But, I'll try not to get too attached on the idea of success too much. I don't want to feel disappointed if everything becomes a failure. I always tend to beat myself up for failing.

To be honest, I'm not very confident as to where I am going and how I am doing but I'll keep doing what I love and just enjoy the journey. My fears make me aware of what I really desire. So, I am very thankful that I can use my fears, doubts and concerns as some kind of guide to identify what my exact desires are. For me, it's a way of turning a negative into a positive.

Thank you all for supporting me. I love each and every one of you. I might return here on this website under a different name or maybe not but, let's see what the future holds in store for me.


End file.
